


When He Came

by veronicasalanderblack



Series: Marriage Is The Tomb Of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasalanderblack/pseuds/veronicasalanderblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I Want (Kodaline) + I'm Not The Only One (Sam Smith) = cái này. Xin lưu ý đây là fic Việt nha bà con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Came

**Author's Note:**

> Đây không phải những gì em định viết trong dịp Tết. Nhưng vì cúp điện, máy đơ, nên em đành bù lại bằng fic này ~

Harry tỉnh giấc ngay khi tiếng bánh xe lăn rào rạo trên sỏi. Tom đến rồi.  
Cậu liếc nhìn đồng hồ. 12 giờ 35 phút khuya. Trời tối, mùi hơi đất ngai ngái cuối hè còn quang quẩn trong không khí khi Harry chạy như bay ra ngoài. Dưới ánh đèn mờ mờ hắt từ trong nhà, cậu thấy Tom bước ra khỏi chiếc Lexus, một tay xách túi, tay còn lại đưa về phía cậu.  
“Harry.”  
Harry mỉm cười. “Chào anh.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Anh ăn gì chưa?”, Harry hỏi, đưa tay cởi áo khoác ngoài cho Tom. Cậu kéo hắn về phía bàn ăn, rồi xoay xở đem món súp cà chua hâm cậung lại. Bánh mì đã lạnh cứng từ lâu, nhưng má Harry trông hồng hào và ấm như hai quả táo. Tom lùa tay qua tóc, tựa đầu lên hõm vai Harry khi cậu khuấy súp trong nồi.  
“Muộn thế sao chưa ngủ?”  
“Em nghĩ anh sẽ đến.”  
Tom hơi giật mình. “Đêm nào em cũng chờ anh à?”  
“Có. À không. Có lúc em mệt quá ngủ quên trên bàn luôn.”, Harry nhăn mặt, “Ý em là..ờ…sắp kiểm tra giữa kỳ. Nhiều bài vở quá.”  
Tom ừ hử, răng trượt qua gáy Harry khiến chân cậu bủn rủn. Chết tiệt.  
“Tom, bữa tối này.”  
“Hhmm.”  
“Cháy nồi súp bây giờ.”  
Răng nanh Tom ấn xuống, đủ khiến khoái cảm xộc thẳng lên đỉnh đầu Harry như một tia điện nhỏ.  
“Tom!”  
Gã cười vào vai Harry, tay siết chặt lấy hông cậu. 'Chúa ơi', Tom nghĩ, 'em ấy đẹp quá.'  
“Tom.”, Harry cảnh cáo, thò tay tắt bếp. Cẩn thận múc súp ra bát, cậu quay lại, ấn cái tô vào tay người yêu, gầm gừ.  
“Ăn hết. Em cá là anh chưa ăn gì cả.”  
“Ừ ừ, Potter.”, Tom làu bàu đầy khoan khoái. Gã kéo Harry ngồi lên lòng mình, xé vụn bánh mì thả vào súp. Harry dụi đầu vào cổ Tom, từ tốn hít thở. Đã hai tuần cậu không gặp Tom, một phần vì kỳ kiểm tra sắp tới, một phần cũng vì công việc của Tom khiến cả hai đều phát điên lên. Harry thở dài, tay mân mê gấu áo Tom, mắt nhắm hờ hưởng thụ hơi ấm của người yêu.  
“Harry.”  
“Ơi?”  
Tom bật cười. “Tắm với anh chứ? Mai anh được nghỉ.”

\----------------------------------------

Harry kéo gã lên phòng tắm, rồi lăng xăng chạy đi bật nước đổ đầy bồn. Tom lắc đầu, tay không ngừng di chuyển trên hông, lưng và tóc Harry, như thể gã không thể quyết định rằng nên đặt tay chỗ nào. Đến lúc này, sau cả tuần chạy ngang chạy dọc với dự án, não Tom mới ngừng căng thẳng mà thư giãn được đôi chút.  
Tom nhắm mắt, hôn lên đỉnh đầu Harry. Gã nhớ Harry đến điên đi được (dù đến chết Tom cũng không bao giờ thừa nhận điều đó với ai, trừ Harry bé bỏng), nên vừa ký xong hợp đồng, gã vứt ngay đám giấy tờ cho Malfoy rồi lái xe chạy thẳng về đây. Về với Harry của gã.  
Harry cởi quần áo, nhón chân hôn Tom, đầu lưỡi liếm nhẹ lên môi gã. Tom khịt mũi, đưa tay tháo cà vạt. Cậu người yêu bé nhỏ của gã bước lùi về, rồi trườn vào bồn tắm mịt mù hơi nước, lưng cong lại như một con mèo. Harry chúi người, lặn sâu xuống đáy bể trước khi trồi lên, nháy mắt với Tom đầy tinh nghịch.  
“Anh vào chứ hả?”  
Tom nhướn mày, thoát khỏi mờ quần áo. Gã trượt vào bồn tắm – thứ xa xỉ duy nhất ngoài nhà bếp mà Harry chịu để gã chi trả - rồi sải tay bơi về phía Harry. Cậu mỉm cười, mắt xanh sáng như nước biển khi Tom kéo cậu vào lòng, môi trượt trên má, cổ, vai Harry, răng kéo thành những đường thẳng song song chạy dài trên da cậu. Harry ngửa đầu, xoa bóp vai Tom khi gã đánh dấu người cậu vớ những cái hôn cậung hổi. Chậm rãi, cậu vuốt xà phòng trên người họ, tay âu yếm ôm lấy cằm Tom khi họ hôn nhau, khi tay hắn chạm vào vết sẹo bên đùi cậu, khi cậu vô tình cắn nhẹ môi dưới của gã. Tom thở hổn hển khi tay Harry trượt dài xuống dưới hông gã, không ngừng cắn, mút, và liếm dấu hôn trên cổ Harry, hơi ấm từ nước bùng lên trong ngực. Và Harry, Harry bé nhỏ, ngọt ngào và ngây thơ của gã, ném cho Tom một cái nháy mắt, rồi siết lấy Tom trong tay.  
“Nào Tom,”, Harry thì thầm, cắn nhẹ lên vai Tom, “Em nhớ anh quá.”  
“Yêu em.”, Tom thở ra, mắt nhắm nghiền.  
Cẩn thận rửa sạch xà phòng trên người, Tom khẽ nguyền rủa khi Harry khúc khích cười trước phản ứng của gã, túm ngang hông cậu mà nhấc lên. Chóp mũi Harry cọ vào đuôi mắt gã.  
“Đừng có vội.”, Harry cười. Cậu ngả người, hất đầu về băng ghế gỗ. “Để em chăm sóc anh đã.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tom gặp Harry khi cậu 16 tuổi. Ngỗ ngược, với cái miệng xinh xinh giỏi đâm chọt người khác, cặp kính xấu phát hờn trên mặt – Harry Potter là tất cả những gì mà Tom coi thường, kể cả khi nhà cậu giàu nứt đố đổ vách, và James Potter là một trong nghững đối thủ thương trường nguy hiểm nhất của Tom.  
Nhưng Tom Marvolo Riddle từ chối bị hạ gục một đứa con nít kém mình 7 tuổi. Gã trêu lại Harry, bày kế đẩy Draco ra làm lá chắn cho mình mỗi khi Harry tấn công gã bằng miệng lưỡi sắc nhọn, hệt như Lily Evans. Gã vờn Harry, và để Harry vờn lại gã, hệt như sói. Cuối cùng, Tom nhún vai, tóm lấy Harry và hôn cậu đến ngây ngốc ngay dạ tiệc Năm mới.  
Harry ở lại với gã, ngay cả khi Tom tuyên bố giải tán công ty của cha gã – người cha chẳng liên quan gì đến Tom ngoài nửa bộ gen và họ Riddle. Harry ở lại với gã, kể cả khi Tom bị bắn bởi một tên nhân viên cũ vốn đã căm ghét sếp mình từ lâu. Tom mang Harry về nhà khi James Potter phát hiện bọn họ nắm tay nhau ngoài ban công nhà cậu. Tom ôm lấy Harry khi mẹ Lily mất, James đuổi Harry ra khỏi nhà thờ giữa lúc đám tang đang tiến hành. Tom ngồi dưới khán đài khi Harry nhận bằng tốt nghiệp.  
Tom hôn Harry, nhẫn cưới lóe sáng trên tay gã, và Harry gật đầu.  
“Nằm ngửa”, Harry ra lệnh, ném khăn lên đùi Tom. Phòng tắm đủ ấm để gã không chết rét ngay khi vừa rời khỏi bồn – Tom từ chối chết vì đột quỵ, thật tình, chết như thế lãng xẹt kinh khủng.  
Harry ấn gã ngồi lên ghế, lót sau lưng gã cái khăn dày nhất trong nhà. Tom thấy mình như nằm lún trong một đám mây, mà nếu đây là thiên đường, gã cũng chẳng muốn ra khỏi phòng lần nào nữa.  
Có tiếng mở nắp, và mùi thơm ngòn ngọt như phấn trẻ em lan ra khắp phòng, nhẹ hẫng.  
“Gì vậy?”  
“Dầu trẻ em.”, Harry trả lời, phủ thêm một lớp khăn ấm trên mắt Tom. Gã rên lên vì khoan khoái. “Ngồi yên nhé, nếu không em sẽ đóng vai Todd đấy.”  
Tom khịt mũi. “Johnny Depp.”  
“Anh ta đẹp trai kinh khủng lên được, Tom à. Nhất là khi đóng vai Mad Hatter, mhmm.”  
Ngón tay Harry ấm trơn như sáp, cậu vỗ nhẹ lên má Tom, lớp râu lún phún cọ vào tay như lông mèo. Harry nén cười, chấm nhẹ dầu lên cạnh hàm và cổ Tom, cố gắng làm nhanh mà không gây hứng thú cho Tom lần nữa. Vì thánh thần, cậu mệt rã rời, và Tom trông như mới từ cõi chết trở về vậy. Sex có thể để sau cũng được.  
Tom cố gắng, phải là rất cố gắng để ngồi yên. Da mặt gã ngưa ngứa và nhạy cảm đến bất thường sau khi Harry chạm vào, nhưng gã đổ lỗi cho chuyện sắp sửa bị cắt họng (nếu Harry thực sự nhập vai Sweedney Todd ngay đây), chứ không phải do cả đàn bướm lất phất bay loạn trong bụng dưới. Mắt gã đã làm quen với cái nóng, và Tom không khỏi bật một tiếng rên khi móng tay Harry trượt từ tai gã lên đỉnh đầu, và cậu ấn xuống.  
“Ah.”  
“Vì chúa, Tom!”, giọng Harry nghe nghèn nghẹt vì nín cười, “Đừng cố lôi em vào giường kiểu ấy.”  
Tom cười đểu, lặp lại tiếng kêu ấy một lần nữa. Harry nhéo tai gã.  
Cậu trải tấm khăn nóng trên mặt Tom, bắt đầu mát xa nhẹ nhàng quanh cằm và mắt gã. Tom thở dài, xương sống như chảy ra thành nước khi Harry làm mềm những thớ cơ căng cứng trên mặt. Chúa mới biết gã phải căng thẳng thế nào để lấy lại hợp đồng với Greengrass và Nott, rồi giải quyết chuyến hàng trễ từ Goyle (vẫn chưa hiểu sao Lucius Malfoy khoái cha con nhà Goyle, bọn họ làm gì có não?), và còn…  
Tom ho khan một tiếng, đương nhiên biết ai vừa ngồi lên đùi gã, giữa họ chỉ có một cái khăn tắm nhỏ xíu xiu.  
“Harry James Potter, nếu em không muốn ta quăng em lên giường….”  
“Shhh”, Harry vỗ về, tháo khăn che mặt Tom. Đôi mắt xanh lá tối lại. “Ngồi yên.”  
Miệng Tom hơi hé ra khi ngón tay Harry cuộn quanh cổ gã, giữ đầu gã ngửa ra sau. ‘Để lộ cổ họng’, gã thầm nghĩ, ‘là dấu hiệu của sự phục tùng.’. Và nếu điều đó không làm Tom muốn vùng dậy mà đè nghiến cậu xuống, thì Tom đã chẳng là Tom nữa rồi.  
Mắt Tom khóa chặt với Harry. Cậu mỉm cười.  
“Thích chứ hả?”  
Tom chớp mắt một cái. Mùi xà phòng cạo râu bò lên mũi. Tay Harry ướt và hơi lạnh, tương phản ngọt ngào với nhiệt độ trong phòng. Chân cậu kẹp chặt hông gã, và mông đong đưa rất gần với hạ bộ của Tom. Ngon lành.  
Lưỡi dao kéo một đường ngọt xớt xuống cổ, và tóc gáy Tom dựng đứng hết cả lên, cũng như máu đổ rần rật xuống phần thân dưới của gã. Nhưng Tom vẫn ngồi yên, một giọt mồ hôi chảy xuống má, khi Harry cạo. Dưới cái nhìn săm soi của cậu, Tom cảm thấy mình như một trong mấy con chuột bạch ở phòng thí nghiệm đại học, trần truồng, yếu ớt và hoàn toàn lệ thuộc vào bàn tay Harry.  
‘Yếu ớt’, gã run rẩy nghĩ.  
Giọng Harry phá tan suy nghĩ của gã.  
“Thở đi Tom, để em chăm sóc anh.”  
Tom hít thở, phổi nặng hơi nước và mùi hóa phẩm. Chân Harry cọ bên hông gã, trơn mượt như lụa. Và Harry, Harry: môi đỏ kẹp giữa hai hàng răng cửa, chân mày nhíu lại tập trung, tay đưa lưỡi dao trượt lên cằm gã. Đây hẳn là thứ gần với tình dục nhất mà họ từng làm, khiến đầu Tom ong lên vì hạnh phúc và hơi ấm. Gã thở ra một hơi dài, liếc mắt lên môi Harry. Trong một thoáng, gã muốn vùng lên và hôn Harry đến ngây ngô cả người như bao lần, mặc kệ cho lưỡi dao 10 centimet có lia qua cổ gã và biến Tom thành một cái xác lạnh ngắt hay không. Không ai nên có đôi môi giống như Harry cả, nó gần như là tội ác nhân loại. Tim Tom đập mạnh khi gã nghĩ, tính chiếm hữu cố thuở bùng lên; đầu ngón chân bấu chặt lấy sàn nhà ẩm ướt.  
“Shh.”, Harry mềm giọng. Tom mở mắt, không hề nhận ra gã đã nhắm chúng từ lúc nào. Lưỡi dao lạnh, nhưng sống dao cọ lên má hắn ấm hệt như tay Harry.  
Harry lướt tay qua cằm Tom để kiểm tra, môi hé mở. Tom rên lên khi tay cậu siết quanh cổ gã, thầm chửi rủa số phận chó chết của gã. Đầu gã đang quay tít lên vì hơi nóng, mùi hương ngòn ngọt trên người Harry và cảm giác tay cậu chạm vào da gã, chiếm hữu gã. Harry đang thống trị Tom, và Tom bị đánh dấu bằng mùi, bằng những vết móng tay cào nhẹ trên ngực, bằng sự thật rằng Harry có thể giết gã bất cứ lúc nào, chỉ với một cái đảo tay nhẹ nhàng, đời gã sẽ chấm dứt ở tuổi 25.  
Nhưng Tom đang say. Gã trôi nổi trong hơi nước, để ngón tay Harry là cái neo níu gã lại với mặt đất. Môi Tom khô một cách kỳ lạ, cằm hắn ướt và trơn, chân tay tê dại đi vì sợ, vì phấn khích và ham muốn. Gã hoàn toàn bất lực trong tay Harry, và cũng chỉ khi Harry lau sạch bọt xà phòng trên khóe miệng gã, chấm aftershave bằng đầu khăn lên cằm, Tom mới được tái sinh.  
“Xong rồi đấy.”  
Harry thở ra một hơi, đập nhẹ ngón tay trên thành quả của mình. Cậu đứng dậy, đầu gối hơi nhũn ra khi Tom duỗi người, cơ bụng căng lại dưới ánh đèn. Harry liếm môi, và Tom chỉ nhếch mép, mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền. Một giọt nước đi lạc lăn từ má xuống hõm cổ Tom, đảo qua xương đòn và trượt dài, xuống nữa, cuối cùng biến mất sau chiếc khăn.  
Harry nuốt nước bọt, dời tầm nhìn sang bồn rửa. Cả hai đều chẳng có quần áo gì trên người, nhưng trong phòng tắm đủ ấm, thậm chí hơi ấm quá, nếu cái nhìn hờ hững mà chăm chú của Tom là lửa, có lẽ Harry đã cháy thành than rồi.  
“Hmm.”  
Tom duỗi người lần nữa. Gã no nê, sạch sẽ, vô cùng hứng tình và thanh niên trẻ đẹp nhất hành tinh chỉ cách gã khoảng 2 thước, mà phòng ngủ ở ngay cạnh đó.  
Chân Tom chạm xuống sàn nhanh hơn gã nghĩ. Gã rảo bước, chiếc khăn tắm bỏ rơi trên sàn. Cũng chẳng phải gã quan tâm gì. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harry tập trung, hay phải nói là cố gắng tập trung mà đánh răng khi Tom liếm cố cậu, tay yên vị trên hông. Ngón cái Tom xoa xoa trên phần xương chậu nhô ra của Harry một cách lười nhác, nhưng mắt gã trong gương đưa trên người cậu cũng chẳng khác gì lưỡi dao cạo ban nãy. Cố nén cơn rùng mình, Harry súc miệng, nắm lấy tay Tom khi họ chạy thẳng lên giường. Tom không phí thời gian chồm lên trên, chăn bao phủ bọn họ như một tấm màn.  
“Chào.”, Harry bẽn lẽn. Mùi aftershave của cậu đậm hơn ở mạch máu Tom. Harry nhắm mắt, ưỡn cong lưng, đắm mình trong mùi hương của họ.  
Tom cười, cúi xuống hôn cậu, đan tay với Harry, nhẫn cưới sáng lấp lánh trong đêm. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Harry tỉnh dậy, với tàn dư của giấc ngủ kéo theo mơ màng quanh não. Lưng cậu tê đi vì hoạt động kịch liệt ban tối, và cậu thở dài, tay đặt lên chân Tom đang quàng qua eo cậu. Gã cuộn quanh người cậu như một con rắn, tay vẫn đan chặt tay cậu, môi yên vị sau gáy Harry như một dấu nung.  
Harry nằm mơ màng trên giường, ánh sáng ban ngày chỉ hé qua tấm màn dày thành một đường mỏng vắt qua tay cậu. Bàn tay Tom to hơn, ấm và chai sần, ôm lấy tay cậu – Harry mỉm cười lơ đễnh, rúc về phía sau để hưởng thụ hơi ấm phả ra từ Tom.  
Tiếng chuông điện thoại đánh thức cả hai khỏi cơn ngái ngủ. Tom càu nhàu, chộp lấy điện thoại, chân siết chặt quang Harry khi gã vùi mặt vào tóc cậu, gắt lên.  
“Gì?”  
“Tommy đấy à cưng?”  
Bụng Harry chợt lạnh toát. Tay Tom cứng đờ dưới gáy cậu khi cả hai đều ghì chặt lấy nhau, như thể người ở đầu dây bên kia có thể dứt Tom khỏi Harry.  
“Hepzibah.”, giọng Tom nghe tỉnh như sáo, bàn tay gắt gao nắm lấy tay Harry, “Có việc gì không em yêu?”  
Đầu dây bên kia líu ríu cười nũng nịu khiến Harry mắc ói. “Em chỉ muốn hỏi là khi nào anh về thôi. Ba mẹ em cũng muốn gặp con rể mà, lâu quá rồi còn gì, nhỉ chồng yêu?”  
Harry nhắm mắt, quay người dụi vào ngực Tom – nơi mùi gã nồng và đậm nhất. Hít vào. Thở ra. Sống mũi cậu đau ân ẩn.  
Nơi tay họ đan vào, chỉ có Tom đeo nhẫn.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Yêu em.”, Tom gầm lên, cắn mạnh vào vai Harry khi gã tuôn trào trong cậu. Harry nhắm nghiền mắt, cẩn thận không để nước mắt rơi ra ngoài, vì Chúa cậu không làm được, không làm được.  
"Yêu em, Harry."  
"Ngh."  
"Anh yêu em.", Tom thì thầm vào tóc cậu.  
"Vâng."  
"Anh xin lỗi."  
Harry lắc đầu quầy quậy, tay cào nhẹ lên hông Tom, cùng lúc khi răng gã đâm qua vai cậu. Như đôi sói vào mùa xuân, họ quấn lấy nhau, Tom liếm láp dấu hôn chuyển tím xanh trên cổ, còn Harry cào lên hông gã, rất nhẹ thôi, vì gã sắp đi rồi.  
Móng tay cậu nhấn lên da Tom, như cào toạc tim gã.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Tom bế cậu vào phòng tắm, tay không dứt khỏi Harry một lần nào. Gã tắm rửa cho cả hai thật cẩn thận, và Harry nấu bữa sáng, pha cà phê như một cô vợ đảm. Chỉ là như thôi, vì điện thoại Tom không ngừng rung lên, sáng lóe mỗi khi Hepzibah Smith, nay là Riddle, gọi đến.  
Harry tiễn gã đến tận cửa. Cậu đẩy gã dựa vào hiên nhà, kéo áo gã lên và cắn nhẹ bên hông Tom lần cuối. Đổi lại, Tom giày vò môi cậu như một con thú hoang, như một kẻ khát nước tìm thấy ốc đảo, như thể nếu gã sắp buông tay – mà gã sẽ phải buông, luôn là như vậy – Harry sẽ biến mất khỏi đời gã.  
Nhưng Harry chỉ cười, ấn vào vết răng trên hông Tom. Cậu biết chắc là đến khi Tom về với vợ gã, dấu răng của cậu cũng đã phai rồi. Hệt như mùi xà phòng cạo trên quai hàm Tom lúc này chỉ còn là một vệt hương mờ.

Chiếc Lexus rời khỏi sân, và Harry mân mê ngón tay trống vắng. 12 giờ 35 phút sáng.


End file.
